mariofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Launchballer
Hi there! |} :Please let admins welcome users. Also, Edit Page Script is a robot owned by Wikia. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 16:47, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Re:User:Akamia & User talk:Akamia 58SlugDrones! I am apparently blocked by the user SLJCOAAATR and in that case I can't send a certain message I want to send to him. The reason for him blocking my IP address is that he thinks that I'm the sockpuppet of my little brother, DiscoDuck. However, this isn't true. He is really my little brother. Please send the folllowing message to SLJCOAAATR: "I'm not a sockpuppet of DiscoDuck, he is really my brother. Just because he's my brother doesn't mean that I'm a sockpuppet of him. I didn't reply Noname's message because I didn't know how to reply (He admires my somber personality and he wants to be my friend) so...I was shy to reply. And a few days after he sent me that message I went to another city, Lahore to my grandmothers house for a week or so. So I could not reply or anything. And my little brother has a friendly personality and I am a lone-wolf isn't there a difference? My brother wants to quit SNN because he doesn't know what to do in the website. Can you remove him from the website? Please SLJ unblock me. This is nothing but the truth." Launchballer please tell SLJ, please!--58SlugDrones! 16:32, 3 July 2009 (UTC) My gender is unknown. I told other people in SNN that I'm a girl and to others I told them I'm a boy. So don't argue about it. No one knows. Would you do me another favor? Remember that message I gave you about my unfortunate past...well I want you to erase it. I do not want any other user to read about it because it's personal. AND... I do not suffer Asperger Syndrome...(I think so because I'm not 100% sure what it is but I know a few things). I suffer a disorder of being 'anti-social'. Can you tell me what exactly 'Asperger Syndrome' is? So that I'm sure. This doesn't mean I want to be friends with you. You are just...my...only hope right now. But I don't trust you THAT much so don't even think that I'm friendly or personal with you!--58SlugDrones! 16:43, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :If he blocked you as a sockpuppet of DiscoDuck, then he couldn't be much more wrong. I told him that you were a meatpuppet of DiscoDuck. Please read over that policy. I'll drop him a line anyhow, but don't hold your breath for an unblock. Also, Asperger Syndrome is a form of being rather apprehensive towards talking to other people. It is usually caused by depression, and this is because Hans Asperger did his research on four boys, which were mentally affected by the first World War.--The prefessional launchballer is The Duchy of Effenhauer Junior and is . 16:56, 3 July 2009 (UTC) SLJ blocked me before I could explain. I do not deserve to be blocked. Why can't I be unblocked? It ain't fair. (mein abhi ghusay mein hun!) (Sorry that language was Urdu) SLJ was wrong to block me. DiscoDuck is really my brother. AND you shouldn't just accuse me like that! You should've let me explain! Have you sent the message?--58SlugDrones! 17:13, 3 July 2009 (UTC) SLJ doesn't believe me does he!!!???58SlugDrones! 17:19, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::I have sent SLJCOAAATR 1 the message. Did you read over the policy regarding meatpuppetry? Because I'll tell you one thing, meatpuppetry is precisely having another editor/friend etc. to assist in swaying consensus. This is precisely what you did, the pair of you swaying consensus towards the hatred of swearing, you leading the way with your hacking and shit, and even if you were in use of planning two seperate routes, that would still apply to WP:ROOMMATE.--The prefessional launchballer is The Duchy of Effenhauer Junior and is . 17:28, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Yes, I am sharp enough to lie to you and I've ditched you many times but... Ever since I spoke about the Sonic Comic being 'fake' (Which I still believe) no one has really trusted me. Why do you think I'm a sockpuppet or meatpuppet of DiscoDuck? You don't have proof do you? I've stopped lying because I found out it's a sin (just like what I think about swearing I HATE SWEARING!!!) Please, I request you to believe me! How can I make you trust me? Why do you think I own two accounts?--58SlugDrones! 17:34, 3 July 2009 (UTC) I have not been hacking websites with my brother he's too innocent anyways. So what if he hates swearing as much as I does? We are siblings anyways.58SlugDrones! 17:39, 3 July 2009 (UTC) I already told you that DiscoDuck doesn't want to be a user in SNN anymore. Okay? So he doesn't use it anyways. I never knew sharing the same IP address was illegal I swear I never knew that. Just let me unblocked. DiscoDuck doesn't get logged in anyways.--58SlugDrones! 17:43, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Please! Sorry! I never knew it was bad!58SlugDrones! 17:46, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh, for God's sake. Please read over the two links I have provided before you leave your comment next time. Your meatpuppetry lies in you inducing your brother here to help assist your case regarding the despision of swearing. Even if it wasn't, there is still evidence of co-working given that DiscoDuck is a member of your family, specifically, your brother. In additon, you failed miserably to take the precautions of avoiding editing the same areas as each other. What you did is edit the same areas — specifically, user talk pages. How the hell can I not let this bollocks lie? And also, sharing IP addresses is not illegal, but what is unacceptable is that you are hacking. I know this, because not only do you use the same IP addresses, but, like all hackers, you have the writing style something as shit as a cross between that of a pretentious mincing Victorian poet and some Nigerian 419 advance-fee confidence trickery scam artist, with the latter being some hell of a hacker. Please stop your disruption. Fair enough, you got as much as you could out of one Wiki, but then you have the gull to chase me up on some place I would not otherwise be editing and bring this bullshit here. I don't care if you didn't know that this shit was unacceptable, not only have you got me in a foul mood but you have caused me a library of edit conflict's and made me stretch my memory ridicuolusly to remember and type the necessary templates manually. Stop it, now.--The prefessional launchballer is The Duchy of Effenhauer Junior and is . 18:13, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh, and by the way: :::::::::::Blasphemy. We've heard similar pieces of bull out of 58 before. I refuse. Go argue to him here.--The prefessional launchballer is The Duchy of Effenhauer Junior and is . 09:09, 4 July 2009 (UTC) *Sigh* Thank you for taking care of this as long as you did, Launch. I really appreciate it. I will try to get 58 perma'd from Wikia as a whole so that she/he can no longer disrupt anyone. SLJCOAAA ''' 16:32, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm more than happy to help.--The prefessional launchballer is The Duchy of Effenhauer Junior and is . 17:04, 5 July 2009 (UTC) You told 'Count Caterpie' to block someone...is it me? Who is it?--58SlugDrones! 12:18, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I'm sure it's me. Well...I don't disturb you. I make 'sense' and I'm 'sensible'. I don't deserve to be blocked. I taught SLJ a good lesson but that 'moron' keeps swearing...(That 'Father Jerk Of SNN' made the rule of not swearing but he swears himself) SLJ should be banned for typing profane.--58SlugDrones! 12:24, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :No, you should be blocked for being an absolute jerk. Please gtfo.--''Thomas Michael '' 12:29, 12 July 2009 (UTC) About iGoleman I don't think it was necessary to welcome users like DiscoDuck who spammed everyone's talk pages, or Waruking who just made an account and didn't do anything.. Just saying. --- Count Caterpie 22:24, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Sysops Talk bubbles Uh...I didn't ask you but thanks anyway!:D (Really nice!) I want it to be black and brown and the text should be red. I'll try and put a picture of Black Doom too.--LonelyAssassin[[User Talk:58SlugDrones!| ''''Vote My Poll']] 14:59, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Thanks dude! It rules! You rock bro!--LonelyAssassin[[User Talk:58SlugDrones!| 'Vote My Poll']] 16:07, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Uh...yeah thanks...whatever.--LonelyAssassin[[User Talk:58SlugDrones!| 'Vote My Poll']] 16:07, October 29, 2009 (UTC) I have a problem in using it. I can't put the picture, It's not coming and how do I use it on sonic.wikia? Can I put this in my preferences? How do I use it? Sorry, for disturbing you.--58SlugDrones! (Sorry, have a prob with my sig) please.. hmm...thomas dude can you just put me in the featured usres list ive got 300 edits----DiscoDuck SEND ME A MESSAGE OR THE DUCK GETS IT! 07:44, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Help Video:John Cena Theme Song ( Old )|i like wwe Video:Randy Orton Theme Song - Voices ........... Oh,Thanx...but Launcballer dude!...im really sorry and didnt mean to offened you........ but anyways i said i am going to be the top user and i didnt say i would play fair.oh and erase the vote my poll thing on my template----DiscoDuck SEND ME A MESSAGE OR THE DUCK GETS IT! 10:36, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Signature Regulations ummm.... Hi You're NOT an admin? You have like 687 edits and you are too good at the HTML stuff. I'm good with this stuff, but I'm working hard. You SHOULD be an admin. They should trust you by now. TommyC [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'PBCZ!!!]] [[User talk:PacBoyCraZ|'BOWSERSDEN']] :Believe me, I would nominate you in a heart beat. I only asked for rights because I like the responsibility. You, however, deserve them. 'TommyC' [[User:PacBoyCraZ|'PBCZ!!!]] [[User talk:PacBoyCraZ|'BOWSERSDEN']] Welcoming : Seriously dude, I've never seen a more obnoxious welcome. I almost felt unwelcome. Add content to these pages and stop with the welcoming. Turn back on the wikia auto greet and make a simple greeting.-- My Name Is Tom (Talk / ) 04:06, November 22, 2009 (UTC) : And for god sakes don't teach other people how to be that annoying-- My Name Is Tom (Talk / ) 05:37, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::My Name Is Tom: Please don't flame. While you might not exactly be flaming, you are pretty darn close. ::Launchballer: They are right about the other things though. Seriously, stop creating pages that support your unneeded pages under your namespace. Try something like creating an article. It will benefit the community more. We have 673 articles vs the other Mario Wiki's several thousand articles. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:06, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::I dislike the Template:Signatures/(whatever) thing. It probably won't be used often, and I just don't like my signature being a template. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 17:01, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::Could you please elaborate on why you gave me a link to another template? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 18:32, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::Is it really that hard to copy/paste my signature? I don't really like signature templates (including word bubbles and burgers) esp. when they aren't substituted. They cause excess server load. "Due to the way a wiki works, the server must translate the PHP to HTML, and parse templates, transclude, work ParserFunctions, etc. When you have templates that are transcluded in many places, it slows down the servers because it must parse that much more." - FastLizard4, fellow b'crat of Wikitroid, the Metroid Wikia, and rollbacker at Wikipedia ::::For those reasons, I don't like word bubbles and burgers, but tolerate them. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 18:45, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::Is it really that hard to copy/paste a signature? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:53, November 25, 2009 (UTC) (UNDENT) Actually, you don't need to use my signature. You don't need a lot of the pages you have. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:54, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :It isn't necessary to make things fancy. It still doesn't solve the issue of excess server loads. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:23, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Hello my HTMLing friend. Something really got messed up with the Template:Character and Template:VG Infobox merge. For some reason, the list of games won't show when Template:Character is being used. Can you work your magic? - Count Caterpie 22:32, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Yet more about welcoming This is a quick thing. Please substitute the welcome template. Type . Thank you. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:52, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Please don't make minor edits to user talk pages It annoys me to no end when I see a New Messages: MarioWiki, and it turns out someone just made a minor edit to my talk page. Please don't do that, and instead, wait until you have a message for me. Also, remember to create a new section each time you want to talk about a new topic. It makes it easier to find the message. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 15:43, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :BTW: I thought I had asked you to substitute the welcome template when you use it... Oh well, I will tell you again. Please remember to substitute the welcome template. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 13:34, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Whaz up? Hey baller launchy i heard thet u were kicked from sonic wiki....why?----Sox 4 life I got SOCKED!...BANG BANG FROM CHICAGO! 05:48, December 27, 2009 (UTC) If everything else is with the space Wait, a lot of project pages have spaces between Mario and Wiki? They shouldn't. Thanks for making that statement. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 18:16, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Redirect suppression You can suppress the creation of a redirect when moving a page by marking the checkbox labled with something along the lines of, Suppress the creation of a redirect. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 17:37, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :You're right. Checked on another wiki. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:40, January 12, 2010 (UTC) RE:Noname Done. Next time don't respond. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:12, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :BTW: Please LEAVE ALL NEW MESSAGES AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE! That way I won't have to go hunting to find them. It is basic wiki policy. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:21, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Sonic wiki sucks Well actually launchballer u got a misunderstanding, mr and 58 are talking about that sonic wiki (suckers only) DONT U HATE SONIC.WIKIA!?----Sox 4 life I got SOCKED!...BANG BANG FROM CHICAGO! 10:46, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Section titles Could you please stop using your signature as a section title on talk pages? Thank you. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 16:15, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :Section titles are supposed to tell what the message is about. Using a signature isn't going to tell you anything but who sent it. Two, you were told not to on The Pokemon Wiki by Charitwo, a VSTF. "Please do not use your signature as a talk page section header (anywhere)." I am trying my hardest to be patient with you, even though you seemingly refuse to cooperate with me to do anything. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 16:46, February 12, 2010 (UTC) 's talk page.|21:33, February 12, 2010 (UTC)}}